vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
I'M OUT
Lyrics Original = |-| Reupload = No matter how I try To draw the bright red line Maybe I won't HEAR (And Time will rebound) No matter how I try (And Time will-) The first time you've hit me It did not hurt, so, we smiled And now Years after I'm in, I'm out You've really said that : "{I} SHOULD NOT BE" :( sad emotion Looking at the sky It felt like Heaven Did turn into Hell And I don't know how to get out of here ! No matter how I try To draw the bright red line Maybe I was the one Who have pulled your cards Whose been hurting you Who will outlive you But you cannot say I did not make Any efforts To pry your hands Away Away from myself (and Time> (x5) and Time will rebound) It did (not) (never) Happen "ALL IN YOUR HEAD" In my airhead brain There's a drawer Full of pictures I've seen Images you've burnt I was (just) a (little) child You should not have done that THAT HURT SO MUCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DENYING IT (LET'S GET IT OVER WITH) YOU WERE THE SOLE RESPONSIBLE OF THOSE BAD THINGS ABOUT ME (BURN THE WHOLE WORLD DOWN) AFTER ALL THE PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH I'VE EXPECTED AT LEAST A WORD (BY MIDNIGHT) ABOUT THE NEGLECT NOBODY SEEMS TO CARE I DESERVE IT THE PARASYTES WILL NEVER LEAVE NOW (TIME WILL REBOUND) Tragédie ! (x8) SWEAR IT ON A THOUSAND OF NEEDLES Swear it On one thousand needles Dude, please I beg you I really want to Hurt you (x3) /( It hurts -x2 So much -x2 )/ Liars I want to feel it too The bright red proof of life /( It hurts -x2 Longer -x2 )/ Violent fantasies might be everything I need /( It hurts -X2 Louder -X2 )/ The first time you've hurt me /(I'm a 'good girl', you see- I was not laughing so We did fight -I'm as good as gone now)/ Since when you are in I'm out /And Time will rebound/ (x3) You're a part of my fears Nightmarish standing for you to bet Devour all my head / (Put a word on your hand) Yet It's never too late To fly away Away / (So I can't delay the pain) And until a third Of age before you "Aw" free to please you (hahaha!) I'm in tears, Boy ! / (And write on your grave) No, it doesn't matter YOU'RE A ROTTEN APPLE I should have known better But you better not ever cross my path- / (You can keep on running Everything comes, don't worry ) -Or else you will need Another face Another name Another place /( Karma is now holding onto you) You're "Game Over" (Karma will collect your debt) Karma collects all its debts. "Have you gone mad, my friend ? Is it what you've wanted ? I don't know what to say..." Everyone is dead The world is about to get rid of its greatest pain. Now the truth is out, but so will you. Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:English original songs Category:Hatsune Miku original songs Category:KAITO original songs Category:Kagamine Rin original songs Category:Trios original songs Category:SEIRI songs list